Lily Nanami
Things and stuff blah blah blah Emerald's Appearance Lily has black hair, it comes down to a few inches above her shoulders. Her eyes are a green-brown color. Her skin is white and her complexion is fair. She stands at around 5'3 and weighs around 115 pounds. An accessory she likes to wear is a hair clip with a frosted emerald gem on it. Outside of the school uniform she wears fancier clothing in cool colors such as pinks, yellows, blues and light green. She always wears long sleeved shirts to hide her arms. Personality Lily is a troubled girl, who feels as if she has no real identity for herself. Going to OG though, she decided on a little Facade mostly to trick herself into thinking she is more than her mother. She has decided to appear as an airheaded, gentle, innocent girl who's appearingly trusting of others. With the help of her not actually knowing the language all too well helps sell her act. But she does understand more than she is letting on. She is even aware of the fact that some of the things she says in Japanese are highly inappropriate but also helps sells the facade she is trying to make. Normally she is a nice person at heart, but lacks any real confidence in herself or her abilities. She is slowly suffocating under the weight her mother's reputation puts her under and has chosen to try to escape it. She's experimented with addictive substances but has been able to clear her system of the stuff before attending Osaka Gakuin, but she might succumb to weakness eventually. If she werent trying to change herself, she'd hook up with practically any guy just to feel something like joy. History Lily comes from a long line of Mages with a Legacy of Crystal Magic. Her mother in particular is a world famous Mage, one of the best really. Lily is an only child part of a large family who had high expectations of her. The stress of it was overwhelming, constantly being compared to her mother she felt as if she had no identity of her own. The worst part was that she was comopletely inept at using magic. Her mother on a daily basis... no more like whenever she was around since she was always traveling and such, would verbally and physically abuse and berrate her for her lack of skill. Even with the wealth her mother brought in, Lily was suffering to the point that her only real release of it all was spent experimenting with addictive substances and strange people. She had no confidence or self respect in herself; all she wanted was to be left alone and maybe fade away from peoples minds but that never really happened. On more than one occasion Lily attempted to end it all, but thankfully either always backed out at the last moment or was stopped before anything could happen. At some point she became aware of Osaka Gakuin, it might have been something a family member had mentioned or seeing some news headline. After doing some research, she decided to move out of her family home in Europe and move across the world to Japan, her mother's home country. It would be her last real attempt at making something of herself, so that she could escape her mother's overbaring shadow. At least she agreed to it, wanting Lily out of her hair. Perhaps at this school, she would finally be able to get past her mental blocks causing her to be so inept with her Family's Magic. Power Her family's magic is Crystal Magic. All she can really do is make a handful of little crystals that disintigrate after a moment. Perhaps practice will let her do more eventually. Her family's magic should allow her to creat constructs made of any color Crystal but either she is truly Inept at casting magic, or there is some mental block keeping her from accessing her full potential. Due to a need to Clarify for acceptance, here's what's what for the character: In the future, perhaps within a year or so in RP, she is gonna find out that it isn't JUST a mental block. She is actually inept when it comes to magic. Unless some form of item or specialized and volitile drug that could increase her power she is not able to cast any kind of actual magic. This plot point, depending on how things go, could either lead to some other kind of unknown personal discovery like some other form of power or attempting suicide as there was never any real hope for her. That was the reason I never specified the actual magic she would come into. Category:Character Category:Female Category:Arcane Category:Student Category:Human